Red Rocket
by oxoxoem
Summary: "Whatever happens, I've been here for an hour." Wanda pranks Steve and Vision is her alibi. Wanda and Vision fluff. Post-Ultron/Pre-Civil War. Please review! Rated M for an implied innuendo and mild language.
**I do not own the Marvel universe.**

Wanda barged through the front door of the penthouse in the Avengers building, interrupting Vision's reading in the middle of the page. "Miss Maximoff wha-?"

"Whatever happens, I've been here for an hour." She demanded, out of breath from running up several flights of stairs. He nodded silently, returning to the pages of his book. After a moment to catch her breath, Wanda walked to the sofa Vision sat on and dropped next to him, leaning into his side. "What are you reading?"

"Huxley." He replied simply, offering her a glimpse of the cover to _A Brave New World_. She leaned further into his arm, which after a short pause he brought around her shoulders innocently as he began to read the novel out loud to her. "Like the vague torsos of fabulous athletes, huge fleshy clouds lolled on the blue air above their heads. Out of one of them suddenly dropped a small scarlet insect, buzzing as it fell. 'There's the Red Rocket,' said Henry." Vision stopped, contemplating for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps you shall be the Red Rocket." He replied in an attempt of humor. She smiled.

"Perhaps. But only for you."

"I am so going to try to remember how little the both of you understand innuendos." Tony teased, strolling into the living room where the duo sat.

"I do not understand." Wanda said, obviously confused.

"Nor do I." Vision concurred.

"You don't want to know. Believe me." Pepper said, following behind her fiancé. He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"It's like watching two twelve year olds try to flirt." Tony insisted.

"I am not-." Wanda exclaimed.

"We are not-." Vision stated at the same time as the brunette woman in his arms.

"I see you two all cuddled up on the couch." Tony replied to their outburst. Vision's arm tightened slightly around her shoulders as her hands glowed red.

"Maximoff!" They heard Steve yell.

"Been here for an hour." Wanda reminded Vision quietly. He nodded conspiratorially. Steve stormed into the penthouse, glitter all over his body.

"Maximoff why in the hell-!"

"Ah! Language!" Tony yelled from across the room, mock horror in his voice.

"Shut it Stark! Maximoff why in the hell was there a box full of glitter in my apartment?"

"I do not know. Why are you so shiny?"

"It's the damn glitter you left in my apartment! It's everywhere!"

"Language!" Tony roared. Wanda felt the vibrations of a silent chuckle coursing through Vision's body.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Captain Rogers, I can assure you she has been with me for the past hour. We have been reading Huxley." Vision lied, holding up the book as false evidence.

"Really?"

"Yes." The duo replied at the same time.

"Fine. I'll bite the bait this time. But next time-."

"Yes yes I understand. You should go remove the glitter. You look like the inside of a, what was it called?" Wanda looked to Tony for assistance.

"Strip club." Tony offered. Wanda nodded as Pepper's jaw dropped.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"You taught her what a strip club is?"

"Partially. Don't worry about it. She's fine." Tony replied, pulling Pepper into the kitchen. Their voices were muffled but still audible, discussing what was appropriate to teach the 'children' as Tony described them.

"I'm gonna go shower and hope this glitter clogs Tony's drain." Steve said, walking out of the room leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

"You left him a box of glitter?" Vision asked after a few moments. Wanda shrugged, nestling closer to his body.

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"I am not sure." The red man smiled down at her, kissed her forehead, and returned to reading out loud.

"I saw that!" Tony teased from the doorway.

"I knew it!" They heard Steve scream from the bathroom at the same time. Wanda blushed scarlet as Vision ignored everyone but the woman nestled safely in his arms.

 **AN: I totally became Scarlet Witch x Vision trash after it started coming up on my tumblr dashboard. Saw Civil War and totally started shipping them!** **Review please! oxoxo Em**


End file.
